


A Game Worth Playing

by WeirdWolf325



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I don't know what else to say guys, Porn With Plot, The horny attacked me, also swearing, i guess, top!Azula
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWolf325/pseuds/WeirdWolf325
Summary: Your friends dared you to ask that scary golden eyed girl out during your vacation on Ember Island. You didn’t quite think it would be a game worth playing till you were.
Relationships: Azula (Avatar)/Original Character, Azula (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Azula (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you see dots then its a POV change

“Come on what’s the worse that’s going to happen? She kicks you into the water or sand? She’s straight?” my friend, Nanki, laughs out as I stare at the girl we’re talking about. His sister, Yokura, rolls her eyes and continues to sunbath next to us.

“But you just saw her kick down a sandcastle to sunbath, like Yokura! Have you really had to deal with Yokura’s anger?” I ask looking to Nanki with a frown before looking back to the girl. Her black hair was styled in a messy bun and a pair of sunglasses block me from seeing her gold eyes. Her red swimsuit complements her skin quite nicely and I can’t help but stare in awe at how pretty she was.

“Y/n, that’s why it’s a dare. Are you going to do it or not?” Yokura says with an unimpressed look on her face. 

“But how would I even go about it?” I ask and see Nanki rolling his eyes.

“Like how we first met. You’re charismatic!” Nanki says and gestures to me.

“But I was young and naïve then!” I argue but still get up.

“And you have one more year of that! Come on, come on” he says and lightly shoves me towards her. I take a deep breath and smile when I walk to her. She looks over to a girl with her hair in her braids having a boy lay out a towel for her with a frown.

“Hey, you look a bit lonely over here” I say with a wave as I sit down next to her. She whips her head around so quickly that I wonder if she got whiplash from it.

“Who are you?” she demands with a furrow of her brow.

“Y/n. And you?” I ask with a smile and hopefully not a blush.

“Why are you here?” she ignores my answer and I huff nervously. _Don’t mess this up y/n. Keep going._

“I thought you might have wanted some company” I say with a small shrug. She huffs and looks back to the braided hair girl to see some more boys around her.

“Yes, especially since the ones I brought decided to leave me” she says with some venom before looking back to me.

“I’m Azula, y/n” she says in a lighter tone that I wasn’t prepared for. _By Agni, that uh hot._

“Well Azula, that sucks that they did that. I know I would scold my friends if they did that” I say and remember when we first got to the beach. Well when I got to the beach. Nanki and Yokura left me at the house.

“Yes, especially since I was the one who brought them here” she says with a smile and looks over her sunglasses. _Hot alert. I repeat. HOT ALERT!_ I feel a blush start as I look away to the waves crashing onto the beach.

“So, I know you don’t like that, but I wanna know more on the lines of what you do like” I say and look back once I get a grip on my gay panic some. She gives me a small smile and slip off her sunglasses.

“Winning” she says as a matter of fact.

“Winning? Winning what?” I ask and hear her hum some.

“Really anything. Though I tend to win in war more than anything else” she says with pride. I frown a bit.

“Well the war is going to end soon so you might need to find what else you could win in” I say, and her brow shot up with a surprise look in her eyes.

“Yes, I suppose so” she says slowly and looks around. We both watch as a group of boys groan by the volleyball net. The winning team laughs and throw up the ball some. I look over to Azula and see her smile a wicked one. I wonder what it would take to have that directed to me. _Nope. Can’t think like that right now._ Azula gets up without watching my face burn up in a hot blush.

“Ty Lee, Mai, Zuzu. Come on! Let’s do something together” Azula says and I see her three friends roll their heads to her. The braided haired girl walks over on her hands while a boy with a burn mark on his eye drags in next and a girl with her hair in a double bun comes over with her arms crossed. 

“What are we doing Azula?” the braided hair girl says and gives me a bright smile.

“Who’s she?” the double bun girl says and sounds absolutely miserable during it.

“Come now, Mai. Don’t scare her away” the braided girl says with a small frown to her. The boy rolls his eyes and crosses his arms too.

“If Azula hasn’t done it yet” he mumbles out and frowns towards the ocean.

“I’m y/n” I say and give them a wave. The braided hair girl waves back.

“I’m Ty Lee. It’s nice to see Azula talking to someone other than us” she says in a cheer.

“Mai” the double bun girl says with a raised hand. I look to the boy with a smirk.

“And I guess your Zuzu?” I say in a smug tone he whips his head with a scowl.

“Don’t call me that. It’s Zuko” he says, and I laugh at him some.

“Y/n and I were just talking about a few things and we got to a topic about winning. And it seems the volleyball just opened up” Azula drawls out.

“And you’re dragging us to do it aren’t you?” Mai says in a sigh. Azula smiles at her.

“Come now, I have to drag you here and there or you would drown in your own misery” Azula teases and starts leading to the net.

“I’ll stay here” I call out to them and see Nanki walk over with another guy.

“Hey, remember me telling you about Chan?” Nanki says with a smile. I nod and remember a bit.

“Yeah that you two became friends in your old school. I guess you’re him?” I say and shake his hand when he offers it.

“You are right on that, baby. I was inviting him to a party I’m holding tonight, and he said he had one more person I should invite. Thankfully, I learned a long time ago not to underestimate him” Chan chuckles out.

“So, you wanting to go to the party with us, y/n?” Nanki asks and crouches down next to me.

“Yeah why not?” I say with a shrug. I probably won’t be able to get a date with Azula anyways.

“Nice nice. Come over whenever you feel like it. Now I’ve got one a few more to invite and then I have to go. See you later Nanki” Chan says and starts making his way to the volleyball area. Nanki shakes my shoulder.

“Well? How is it going? Did you ask yet?” He asks as we watch team Azula break up their meeting and she stares at the other team with a smirk. I sigh dreamily.

“It’s going ok. I haven’t asked her yet. I gotta know her a bit more” I say and wave him away. He stands up with a laugh.

“Then I’ll leave you to it” he says and walks back to his sister. I see Azula shoot up into the sky and kick the ball that she either set on fire or burst into flames down into the other teams side. The net starts burning up from how close the fireball was.

“Yes! We have defeated you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation” I hear her cheer from all the way over here. I can’t help but put on a crooked smile at her words. I see her and her friends coming back. Azula gives me a smile when she sees that I’m smiling back at her and still there.

“Well that was fun” she says as she sits next to me. Mai rolls her eyes and Ty Lee gives a sly smile when Azula looks at me.

“You guys showed them” I laugh out. Chan comes back over with some of the guys that were with Ty Lee before. We all turn to him.

“Hey, pretty girl. You wanting to come my party later today? You’ve got a lot of eyes on you” He says with a smile to Ty Lee. His smile falters when he looks to Mai.

“You can come along too” he says. Zuko and Azula stare him down after she coughs some. Chan loses his smile completely.

“So, can you two I guess” he says flatly. Ty Lee smiles and claps her hands.

“Sure! When is it?” Ty Lee says.

“From sundown to sunrise. Listen I’ve got to go but I hope to see you there” he says before jogging away. Azula turns back to me.

“He didn’t invite you?” she says with a small frown. My heart races as I smile at her.

“No, he did it while you guys were owning the other volleyball team” I say and see her smile back at me.

“Well then I guess we’ll be seeing you again” Mai says.

“Yes, I guess so” I say and look at all of them with a smile, Azula got a bigger one though. _I’ll ask her out during the party. Maybe some window shopping in the market tomorrow evening would be a good first date._ Zuko starts walking away with Mai after collecting their things. The guys that were with Chan come back with Ty Lee’s things. I stand up seeing them get ready to leave.

“I’ll see you there Azula” I say and wave goodbye.

“I do hope so y/n. We were invited after all” Azula says with a wave before getting her stuff too.

….

….

….

….

Ty Lee looks over at me with absolute glee as we all sit down with Li and Lo for lunch.

“Who was she really, Azula?” she asks with extra chipper in her voice. I roll my eyes as I keep eating.

“Some girl who thought I looked lonely” I say and hear her gasp.

“Really? Oh, how sweet of her! What did you think of her?” Ty Lee presses and I give her a glare.

“What are you trying to get at?” I say and see Mai roll her eyes.

“You did that volleyball match only to impress her, Azula. It would take only an idiot to not see that you feel something for her” Mai says in her usual misery.

“Azula, you shouldn’t play with peoples heart” Zuzu scolds quickly and I give him a scowl.

“And when have you started policing that, hm?” I say defensively. They don’t need to know what I feel about her. They don’t need to know that I find her sweet, pretty, and well … likeable. Not a lot of people get that compliment. They can just worry about their own love lives not mine. Not when it’s a weakness. And I’m not weak. I _can’t_ be weak.

“Does she know that your royalty?” Ty Lee asks to bring down the tension. I huff and look back at her.

“No, she doesn’t” I say.

“No one but us does. You could have been invited quicker if they knew you were” Ty Lee says with an inflection to hint it as a question.

“I want to know what would happen when people don’t flock to me like they should. An experiment” I explain. Maybe if I hold off on telling people, that girl won’t get spooked away or worse. Hide away under the name of respect.

Lo and Li clap their hands and point to the sun.

“Off to the party” they say and shuffle back inside. We all follow and start preparing for the party. Maybe I should dress up. I did like how y/n looked at me when she thought I wasn’t watching her. Maybe she will dress up too.

….

….

….

….

“Don’t chicken out on us y/n” Yokura teases with her signature smirk as Nanki knocks on Chan’s door. We decided to come a bit later so the party was already underway when we got there.

Chan opens the door with a big smile and shakes Nanki’s hand with vigor. Nanki waves us in and I quickly scan the party for Azula. I see her leaning against a support by herself again and stares at the wall with a frown. I stay frozen where I was when I see how she dressed. Her hair was down and that was just wow. Then combine that with her two-piece strapless dress and my gay heart runs into a panic marathon. I catch Nanki walk over to me while drinking from a glass.

“How’s the gay panic going?” he asks and looks at Azula.

“Horribly” I grumble out. He looks at me and raises a single eyebrow.

“I don’t know, y/n. It looks like it’s doing pretty well. You might not though” he teases. I shake my head and take a deep breath. He smiles big and pats my shoulder.

“Atta girl. Go show her what your all about” he encourages as I walk over to her.

“Hey Azula. Bored?” I say and she quickly looks at me with a small smile.

“Is it that easy to see?” she says and moves over so I can also lean on the support.

“When you stare at a wall and frown? Yeah. Don’t worry though, I’m here now” I say and point at myself.

“Yes, I can see” she says, and I see her look me over. I suppress a shiver when her smile turns seductive. She turns to have her body fully face me. 

“Last time you asked what I liked. Well, I want to know the same with you” she drawls out and I can already feel a blush on my face.

“Well I like getting to know people. I like knowing what kind of stories they have” I say and give a strained smile. _Wow, way to sound cool, y/n._

“Do you like reading?” She asks and her smile turns sweet. _Hey! Maybe you didn’t screw it up._

“Yeah! I was planning on doing some book shopping tomorrow evening” I say and rub my neck. _Here we go. Just do it!_ I hear a loud thump and look over and see Ty Lee cartwheeling over a group of boys and coming to us.

“Heya, y/n!” Ty lee says with a wave and I give her a nervous smile. “Boy, I have a lot of them after me” she adds in with a sigh.

“That’s because you’re a tease and far too easy to pose any challenge. I bet none of those boys really cared about you” Azula says with a frown and I let out a small hiss.

“True on the boys part, but you don’t have to say it” I say with my shoulders rising. Ty Lee takes this hard and starts crying. I stand there awkwardly and watch Azula sigh with a deeper frown before grabbing her hands.

“I sorry. I didn’t really mean that. I’m just… jealous” she admits and Ty Lee stops crying.

“How can you be jealous? You’re the most beautiful, smartest, perfect girl in the world” she says and I nod in agreement. _I can get behind that._

“Well, you’re right about all of those things.” _Damn, that self-confidence. You go girl._ Azula look over to Chan who is frowning at Nanki.

“But for some reason when I meet boys, they act as if I’m going to do something horrible to them” she says with a frown. _Oh no. She’s straight. Shit, that sucks. Oh man that hurts._ Ty Lee laughs out some.

“That’s because you probably would. I’m sure they’re just intimidated of you. If you want a boy to like you, just look at him and smile a lot and laugh at everything he says, even if it’s not funny” Ty Lee explains as I sit in my misery.

“Well that sounds really shallow and stupid” she says looking away. She grins and looks between us and adds, “Let’s try it.” I cough and raise my chin. _Might as well enjoy the time I’ll spend with her._

“Hey there sweet sugarcakes” I say with as deep of a voice as I can manage. I run a hand through my hair before continuing, “How ya likin this evening’s party?” Azula laughs loudly and I can’t help but laugh with her. The whole party stops and watches us dying from laughter.

“See? You can do it” I encourage with a smile when we stop. She smiles and walks over to Chan. Ty Lee looks a bit disappointed before waving me a goodbye. I look around for Yokura only to see her walking over to me with concern all over her face.

“Y/n, we’re leaving” she says and grabs my arm.

“Why?” I ask while watching Nanki walk to us and looking like he’s about to break down.

“Chan fucking changed. And it wasn’t for the better” he croaks out. I only look at him concerned as we leave the party.

“Was he-“ I start when we almost reach the beach house.

“Shut up” he yells as tears start streaming his eyes and fumbles with the keys. Yokura and I watch him stomp to his room and hear his sobbing.

“He was one of his first loves, y/n. Give him some time and he’ll be back to normal” she answers sadly and I nod before going to my own room. _Funny. We both had our hearts broken tonight._ I let myself cry some before getting ready for bed.

….

….

….

…. 

“Zuzu, I don’t need any shade when I’m inside” I say without looking up from the reports I brought with me from the palace.

“What are you doing with y/n?” he asks and crosses his arms.

“What ever do you mean?” I ask and look up already tired with this conservation. I don’t need a reminder on how I messed up with her. I got jealous about attention and completely forgot I already had some. I don’t need a reminder on my mistake and stupidity.

“You’re being even more miserable than Mai. Hell, she is starting to feel jealous of it. So, what are you doing with y/n?” he says with a frown when I roll my eyes.

“Nothing. All I know is that she’s going shopping for something to read later this evening” I say.

“Then find her. I’ll have a reservation for a hotel room at Nirvana Rest” he says and raises his hand before I could speak. “Don’t act as If I haven’t seen the way you look at her. And how you look when you think of her” he quickly adds in. I close my mouth and nod.

….

….

….

….

I look at the romance shelf for anything that might catch my eye. So far everything is straight, and I don’t need that right now. I want something gay so I can dream about something that I’m missing but everywhere I look only have straight ones.

I hear the bell ring as someone comes in and talk with the owner. I sigh and look haphazardly at the fully straight books.

“Is this what you were wanting to read? Really y/n, why settle for that?” I hear Azula say and I nearly get myself dizzy with how fast I moved my head.

“Azula!?!” I say shocked as she moves to stand beside me. She is wearing her hair in a topknot and has gray pants with a red sleeveless shirt. She even has that gold cuff on her arm from last night.

“Yes?” she says now sounding breathless.

“What?” I say pushing down the hot feeling of arousal from that tone.

“Are you going to settle reading about romance, or do you want to be in one? With me?” She says and steps a bit closer with her hand out. _Wait she isn’t straight. SHE ISN’T STRIAGHT! Thank you Agni!_

“You know that sounds a lot better” I sigh out and take her hand.

“I knew you would see it” she says with a smile and lace our hands together. She leads me out of the store and I’m helpless to do anything but follow.

“So, what are you leading me to?” I say as we walk through the market towards the edge of the island.

“On a seaside walk” she says.

“The beach is in the other direction though” I say as we leave the market behind us.

“That beach is far too crowded. I know one that no one else goes to” she explains and looks over her shoulder. “Unless you feel more comfortable with a crowd” she says and slows down some.

“No, I think it’s better this way” I say with a smile and start walking next to her. She gives me a soft smile and keeps leading me there.

I gasp and look around. It was a beautiful beach. In the distance you can see the main island and the palace from here. The sun makes a stunning orange sunrise next to the island

“Wow, this is amazing. How did you find this?” I ask as we stand and look at the view.

“My family used to come to Ember Island every year and I always loved to explore. Made winning hide and seek almost a guarantee” she says as she stares right into my eyes. I smirk when I get an idea.

“Oh? Do you have a guarantee of winning this game?” I say and move behind her with my hand running across her back. I feel her shiver more than see it.

“And what would that be?” she says breathlessly. I break out in a grin and book it across the sand.

“Catching me” I cry out and try to make as much distance as I could. I hear her cry out and look back to see that wicked grin before she sprints towards me . _Oh she’s hot. And she’s fast. Move legs move._ I squeak out and pick up my pace. I feel her tackle me and we both go down laughing. I open my eyes only to lose my breath as I see her leaning above me. She opens her eyes and I get to see it shift into something with a lot more heat. Something darker.

“Caught you” she says and leans down. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and pull her closer.

“Maybe I wanted to get caught” I say and feel her breath wash over me. She closes the gap between us and kisses me slowly first. She tries to pull away, but I can’t get enough. Soon enough our kisses turn desperate and lust filled. She pulls away and places a hand on my side. I pull her down so our foreheads touch.

“Do you wanna go all the way? Here?” she whispers and moves her hand underneath my breast.

“Will anyone come?” I say back but arch myself into her anyways.

“No. No one but us knows about this place” she says and kisses my check.

“Then yes” I sigh out and roll my head back. She immediately starts kissing my neck and I gasp from how enthusiastic she is.

“Somehow you thought I would let you go that easily. Unfortunate for you that I’ll do anything to win” she husks out against my neck. I shiver when I feel her bit down and suck a hickey into my skin.

“And unfortunate for you that I don’t give in so easily” I breathe out and hear her growl out and smash her lips against mine. I gasp as I feel her hand push underneath my shirt and bra to palm at my chest. She pulls back while grabbing my wrists and pinning them above me.

“Then you best be prepared for me then” she drawls out and gives me that wicked smile that makes me squirm. She slides back into me and goes back to sucking and biting hickeys into any exposed skin she could find. I gasp out when she finds a sensitive spot and she hums before ruthlessly attacking it till I moan out her name. I hear her suck in a breath and pull away with a crazed look in her eyes.

“That’s it. Tell me who you gave your heart to.” She plays with my nipple now and I moan out her name again. She touches or foreheads again and moves her hand down slowly.  
“I want you to moan out who satisfies you like no other” she pants out as her hand cups me. I sigh out her name when she curls a few fingers through my folds and graze my clit. She nuzzles my cheek before biting my ear.

“Beg. I want to know how much you want me” she growls into my ear.

“Please, Azula. I want you to take me there.” I kiss her jaw. “To push me off the edge.” I kiss her cheek. “To make me cum, please” I whisper at last in her ear. I hear her sigh as she pushes two fingers in me.

I continue to moan out her name as she pushes into me fiercely yet softly at the same time. Soon all I can get out is the A in her name and she lets go of my wrists to hold my cheek. I grab at her clothes and twist them in my fists.

“Come for me y/n” she husks out and kisses me. I cry out as my orgasm washes over me and she kisses me softly as I come down. She pulls her hand out and pushes up to tower over me. Her hand that’s covered with me slowly gets cleaned with her mouth while her other hand pushes my hair out of my eyes.  
Once I recover, I push up onto my elbows and see her smile down at me.

“I won” she teases breathlessly and that snaps me.

“We’ll see about that when you start moaning for me” I huff out and push my hands underneath her shirt and glide them along her back as I kiss her. I moan when I taste myself on her lips. She pushes my shoulders a bit and breaks the kiss.

“Soon. But lets do it in a bed than the sand” she whispers out and lets her thumb graze my bottom lip.

“I have people back at my place. And I’m sure you do too” I say and look around to realize that the sun was fully set by now.

“I know that. I have a room for us at Nirvana Rest. Come on, I want to see what you think you can do” she says and stands up. I let her help me up and dust off as much sand as we could before basically running to the hotel.

She pushes me against the door right when it clicks close and starts taking off my clothes as she attacks that sensitive spot again, making me turn into dough in her hands. I push on her shoulders to get her to step back till she falls onto the bed.

“I want you. Please let me have you” I say as I push off her shirt and bra.

“Then take me before I change my mind” she pants out as I pull of the rest of her clothes. I pull her to the edge of the bed and she sits up when she sees me going down to my knees.

“Oh, that looks nice. Come on then let me see what you got” she sighs out and runs her fingers through my hair. I give her a long lick and look straight into her eyes as she gasps at the touch. I continue to go slow and see her squirm before she falls back on the bed and pulls my head closer.

“More dammit. More” she growls out and I pick up pace to hear her moan out a yes. I have her writhing and struggling to catch her breathe in no time. She breaks when I graze my teeth lightly against her clit. I stand and kiss along her jaw and feel her almost petting me as she comes down. I hear her sigh out softly before she pulls me up to kiss.

“Tired?” I ask when she pulls away and moves to the pillows.

“I’ve got to be ready to leave tomorrow. And I would do another round, I love the way you look when you come, but I much rather not be too sore going back home” she says and holds open the sheets for me to slide in next to her. I wrap my arms around her and nuzzle into the crook of her neck.

“It’s fine, I understand” I sigh out with a smile when I feel her kiss the top of my head.

….

….

….

….

Y/n and I leave the hotel in what I can confidently say the happiest we ever been.

“I know you have to leave and I have no idea where you’re going back to but I hope we can keep in touch” she says as she rubs the back of my hand with her thumb.

“Of course, I have your heart after all. I do have to take care of it. Do you live in Capital City?” I ask as we walk slowly to draw this out as much as we could.

“Yeah, I guess you do too. Maybe we can meet up at the Ozai plaza when I get back in three days” she says and gives me another cute smile.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll meet you there and then we can go back to my place for some more games. I’m sure I’ll be winning them” I say with a smirk and see that lustful fire spark in her eyes.

“Oh, you’re that confident huh? Then I can’t wait to prove you wrong” she says with her grip tightening.

We walk in silence before I hug her a goodbye. These next few days might prove to be difficult without her.

….

….

….

….

I come back home with a wide smile and Yokura gives me a glare.

“Where were you last night? You had me and Nanki worried” she says sounding much like a mother with Nanki barreling down the stairs.

“Well you remember that girl you two dared me to ask out? Well she found me yesterday and she and I had some… _fun_ ” I say and see her break out into a smile.

“Yeah! You go y/n” Nanki says and gives me a hug.

“So, are you going to finally tell us her name?” she asks smugly as Nanki gives me a slap on the back.

“Azula” I say with a big smile. Their faces drop and turn pale.

“Azula?” Nanki says in shock. I frown to them.

“What? I think it’s a beautiful name” I say with a huff at the end.

“Y/n. That’s the princess. The fire nation princess” Yokura says slowly to me. My mouth opens in shock.

“You fucked the princess, y/n” Nanki says and burst into laughter.

“Oh” I say distantly. I guess I could see her again if she really wanted it. _I hope she does._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having the princess’ attention is like a drug. You know how dangerous it is, yet you can’t stop. Not when it’s oh so satisfying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see dots[....] then its a POV change  
> If you see slashes[////] then its a time skip

# Hide and Seek

The day was a bright one when I got back to the capital. I’ve immediately sent my hawk, Kai, with a letter to Azula to tell her that I’m here. Now comes trying to get past my parents.

“How was Ember island? Just like you thought, sunburns and sandy?” Dad says as he helps with the suitcase I had in my hands.

“You never liked the beach, have you?” I say and Mom chuckles some.

“Oh, you know him, y/n. Never one for any real fun” Mom teases and Dad only frowns at her as we enter the small corner house that I’ve always called home.

“So, it’s nice to finally be back home but I wanna catch up with some friends. I’ve sent some hawks back and forth and we were going to meet at Ozai plaza and have some fire flakes from Flaming Dough. So, I’ll see you guys tomorrow” I say grabbing the coin bag from my suitcase and attempt to bolt out. Mom shoots her arm out and pulls be back into the house.

“You just got back, spend some time with us before you take off” Mom says in that tone that means you can’t escape. I sigh and take a seat at the table while Dad starts boiling some water for tea with a laugh.

….

….

….

….

A squawk of a messenger hawk jolts me out of meditation. I stare it down and see that it wasn’t a normal messenger hawk. This one was mostly white and the very tips of the feathers on it’s wings are a near black grey and the feathers around its head in gold. I let a few embers burn out of my mouth with my sigh as I untie the scroll it so unceremoniously drops in my lap.

**Hey Azula! Guess what? I’m finally back home! I know I said I would be back in town two days ago but Nanki and Yokura didn’t want to leave early enough in the day and we missed the only boat before it’s weekend break. So sorry about that. I knew you were excited to see me again (call it a hunch) and I’m here now! Hope to see you at Ozai plaza soon!**  
**With love, y/n**

Well it seems she didn’t abandon me after all. I rise and start walking back to my room. I much rather not garner any attention from anyone else but her after all. And that will take a different outfit.

….

….

….

….

“Make sure you come back home tonight” Mom says before letting go of my wrist.

“Yeah I will” I say with a strained smile before leaving. _Damn, I won’t be able to go the palace then. The sun is already midway from its highest point to sunset._  
I run to the busiest plaza and look around the people to find anyone that looks like Azula. I think she won’t be wearing anything grandiose that screams princess here. So, it might be a bit more difficult to find her.

I see a hooded figure scold Kai with an accusatory finger pointed at her while she holds strands of hair in her beak.

“I do not care if you are y/n’s hawk, my hair isn’t something you can tear out for passing the time” the figure hisses sounding like Azula. _Oh this could be fun. A game of hide and seek. A small competition won’t hurt anyone._

I pull her hood down revealing her hair in a ponytail before wrapping my arms around her and we almost smack out heads together with how quickly she turned her head.

“Y/n don’t sneak up on me. I much rather keep your face as the way it is now” she scolds and now points her finger to me. I give her a big grin before nuzzling into her shoulder.

“Found you” I mumble and hear her huff before patting a hand.

“Yes, yes you found me” she says with amusement in her eyes. I give her a smirk.

“So, I won” I tease and she narrows her eyes losing the amusement.

“I didn’t know we were playing so you didn’t win. You can’t play a game without the other knowing” she says with a frown and turns in my embrace to look at me directly.

“Oh, come on just give me one” I say and give a kiss to her cheek. Kai squawks and starts hopping around us. We both look down at her and she only tilts her head with Azula’s hair somehow still in her beak. I wave her off and she flies a circle around us before leaving. Azula sighs but something glimmers in her eyes.

“You know I’m not known to give” she says with a small smile. 

“Oh, I don’t know about that. You gave me the time of my life not too long ago” I laugh out and see that lustful gleam.

“I don’t give dear, I take” she says seductively.

“No, you win something, not take. And you can’t do that now because I won. And I’m having my prize be taking you out to one of my favorite places” I say and pull back. She quickly grabs my hand to lace them together.

“Fine. But know to keep your eyes open. You never know when I might find you” she says with that wicked smile as I lead her to Flaming Dough.

“I thought we were going to a restaurant” she says and looks back at me as I smile excitedly as we stand in the line for the fire flakes stand. 

“Because this is one. Come on! Once you have one, you’ll understand” I say as she pouts at me. I roll my eyes at her before looking further down the line as we shift forward a bit.

“How can there be so many people lined up for a peasant food like fire flakes?” she complains with a gesture to the line.

“Because it’s the best stand for them. They come in a lot of different flavors. You can get spicy ones, sweet dough ones with fruit, or sour ones. What do you think you might like?” I ask genuinely curious to what she might like.

“I’m not getting any” she huffs out.

“What? You won’t even try one?” I say with puppy eyes the she only gives a side glance to.

“Why would I eat such food that’s below me?” she says though her pout softens some.

“Because your with me” I say with a small smile. She looks away and mumbles something underneath her breath.

“Hey it’s y/n! And who’s with you now?” the owner says with a big smile.

“My girlfriend! I know shocking” I say and Azula gives me a small blush.

“Only shocking for how long it took you to bring one here. You best know how lucky you are to have this one with you” he says looking right at Azula as he ruffles up my hair some.

“Hey! No touching the hair” I whine and attempt to calm the mess. Azula chuckles some and looks at the menu.

“I can safely assume you want your normal, y/n?” he asks with a smirk. I nod as Azula looks back at him.

“I’m having the spiciest you can make” she says and we both look at her shocked.

“You do know that’s like ghost pepper level, right?” I ask and she looks at me confused.

“Reeeaaallly spicey. Like burn your tongue and throat like swallowing lava spicey” the owner says.

“I’ll handle it” she huffs with a dismissive wave. He looks back at me and we both nod. No way are we giving her that.

“That will be a sliver and 4 copper pieces” he says and shouts back to the cook our order. Azula starts grabbing a from a pouch in her belt and I scramble to pull out the coins before she can pay.

“You know I can pay for it right?” she says as he takes my coins before Azula intimidates him to take hers instead.

“Yes, but I took you out. So, I pay” I say and take my paper bowl the owner sets out. Azula hums and picks hers up before we leave to a random direction.

She pops some flakes in her mouth and I can see the surprise and glee in her eyes.

“See? I was right, they’re good” I say and her glare makes me laugh out some.

“These are not as spicy as you two were advertising” say hums out with a prideful smirk.

“I guess you’ve got some tolerance then, being a firebender and all” I mumble out as I chow down on mine.

“You aren’t a bender?” she asks with a shocked expression.

“Nope. Is that a problem?” I ask starting to feel nervous. She frowns some.

“How could the lack of bending be an issue? I only believed you were one based upon your lack of fear to me” she says and I sigh out in relief.

“Sorry. I’ve had some people turn me down when they figured out. Some even tried to beat me up” I sigh out remembering my last ex.

“ _Who_?” she hisses with a bite to it. I look back at her surprised.

“No one in my life now” I say and see her frown some. The sky starts turning orange from the sunset. I frown up at it before sighing.

“I’m going to have to go home soon. My parents will get mad if I’m out too long” I say and give her a sad smile.

“We must do this again. Next time I’ll take you to one of my favorites” Azula drawls out and shakes her hand to get rid of the flavor dust on her hands before cupping my cheek. She kisses me and I taste the spice on her lips.

“Wow, that’s spicy” I cough out and she only laughs some before we wave goodbye.

////

////

////

////

“So, tell us who you keep sending letters to” Mom says as she enters my room and I quickly hide Azula’s letter.

“Friends” I say and Mom gives me an unimpressed face.

“Yes, because you always sent daily letters to friends for weeks” Mom deadpans and I deflate some.

“I’ve got a girlfriend alright. And well, uh… is the princess” I say and see Mom sigh.

“It’s your type isn’t? Dangerous women” Mom groans out and I only frown.

“Hey but she’s is nice” I whine out. Mom gives me a glare.

“You said that about the last one too” Mom says with a scowl. She sighs as I scowl back at her.

“But Azula’s different. I can just feel it” I argue.

“I’m only concerned, y/n. The last one nearly killed you and both of you were only 15” Mom says with a frown. I look away and shiver remembering the purple flames breezing by my head.

“Yeah I get it Mom. I’ll do my best to not put myself in that again” I sigh out and Mom only nods.

“So, what are you going to ask me? I can see it on your face” Mom says and I look away with a bit of a blush.

“I uh kind of wanna go be at the palace with her for a night” I mumble out and my Mom’s jaw drops.

“What? How do you think after that conservation you would be allowed to go?”

“Because I asked. She won’t know where I live like the last one ok. But I still wanna spend a day with her” I say and Mom grunts.

“Is she really that good in bed for you to crave it that badly to think that flimsy excuse will work with me?” Mom says with a smirk.

“MOM! I don’t want to talk about it with you” I whine out with a huge blush. Just like her to know what I’m actually asking. She laughs some.

“If you send notes about when you will be coming home then yes. You can go play with your girlfriend” Mom says and I groan into my pillow to hide my blush. She laughs and closes the door. I open the letter trying to control my blush.

**To the one who gave me their heart,**  
**I must inform you that I desire for you to stay within the palace with me during the evacuation for the day of the black sun. I believe with you near me I can focus on annihilating our nations enemies more than having us separated. If your parents object then I could issue an order, but if you decide it is best for us to be separated than I will have to let you go with the rest of the city. I can only hope that you agree with my more experienced decision making and stay beside me. I believe with this victory over the avatar we will be able stand and watch the city cheer for my brilliance and for the support I know you will give.**  
**Issued with love by the princess of the fire nation,**  
**Azula**

….

….

….

….

I feel Kai, that snowball of a hawk, staring at my hair as I unroll the message she placed on my head.

“You are a hassle snowball” I mumble out and she only tilts her head and chirps as if she were innocent.

**You know you can be really sweet sometimes. The whole imagining me next to you as the crowd cheers for your victory and strategy for the black sun was very cute of you. And I’ll definitely stay for the evacuation. Though I don’t know how good I’ll be during it. I’m not a fighter like you. I was able to convince her to stay at your place tomorrow. I’m not quite sure how I’m gonna be able to get into the palace though. But still, see you tomorrow!**  
**Love, y/n**

I pull my head back just as snowball snaps her beak trying to pull on my bangs. I hold out my hand and let fire dance between my fingers. It waddles away with while whistling softly.

“Don’t act as if I didn’t know what you just tried snowball” I say and let a finger direct a flame next to her. She squawks and flies on back to y/n. Well, that was poor planning. Now I have to wait for her than give her a pardon. I sigh some before going back to the report I was writing before that snowball swooped in.

….

….

….

….

I feel so weird standing in front of the palace doors on the more deserted side with a bag of clothes slung around me. But I guess it’s not to awkward because Azula was already there ordering the guards to open the door. I give her a wave before she turns to come down to my level. She greets me with a hug once she could and gives me one of the sweetest smiles I’ve ever seen.

“I am glad you decided to trust my decision making. I am the princess after all” she says and takes my hand to lead me through the palace, giving me a quick tour. We stop by her room to drop off my bag before walking to the dining hall were Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee are already sitting at the long table.

“Heya, y/n! Heard you were going to help Azula on the day of the black sun” Ty Lee says with a big smile. Mai only raises her hand in greeting and Zuko just eats with a frown.

“Yeah, though I don’t quite know how yet. But I’ll figure something out” I say and sit next to Azula by the head of the table. The meal passes with only some chatting between me and Ty Lee. A few glances at Azula tells me that she’s angry with something.

“Azula did you show her the turtle duck pond yet?” Ty Lee says, and I gasp.

“Turtle ducks? I’ve only seen drawing of those guys” I say and Ty Lee looks to Azula.

“No, she arrived right before the meal Ty Lee” Azula says in a deadpan voice and a scowl.

“Maybe we can show her Azula! Come on the servants will clean up” Ty Lee says and pulls me up before leading me out of the dining hall. I look back and see Azula glare at us. _That might be a problem._

Ty Lee leads me in down so many hallways that I don’t even know where I was anymore till we stopped by a pond in the gardens. The turtle ducks all turn to look at me.

“Shoot we didn’t bring any bread to feed them with. Oh well, you can do that with Azula next time” Ty Lee says and sits by the edge. I sit next to her and hold my hand out when a duckling starts swimming closer.

“You didn’t come just to show me the turtle ducks, did you?” I ask as most of the ducklings start swimming closer to me.

“Nope! I wanted to know how dating Azula is going” Ty Lee giggles and pets a duckling that swam close to her.

“So far the best one I’ve had. The other ones rarely listened to me, made me feel like I’m for show. Well, till they realized I was a nonbender. Then everything fell apart from there” I say as the ducklings start climbing up into my lap.

“She listens to you?” Ty Lee says in shock.

“Yeah. Though that might be due to persistence than anything” I say. The mother turtle duck quacks a few times and the ducklings start moving back into the pond. I get up and dust myself off some.

“I’ll be going Ty Lee. Hope you think I’m good for Azula” I say and start leaving down a hallway that I think we came from.

“I already knew that, y/n. I’m just not sure if Azula is” she sighs but I ignore her concern. I doubt Azula would hurt me like that. Like Nhu. I shiver just thinking of her name.

….

….

….

….

“Ty Lee what exactly do you think you’re doing with y/n?” I hiss out as I enter the gardens only to see Ty Lee by herself. 

“Seeing on how she felt being here and watching the turtle ducks love her” Ty Lee says with a giggle when a duckling swims in a circle in front of her. “You might want to take her back here it was really cute” she says before shrinking away when I stomped fire next to her.

“If you are trying to steal her heart from me know that you will pay” I hiss out and see her shrivel up some more. Good. She should fear me after talking with y/n and then leading her away. I start looking around trying to find where that girl might have run off to.

“You know she really likes you. Don’t treat her bad Azula” Ty Lee mutters and points down a hallway. I leave her without another word. She doesn’t need my attention. Doesn’t deserve it. But I know who does. 

….

….

….

….

I have no clue where the hell I am now. All I know is that there’s huge scrolls with what looks like a story painted on them. _Well at least this will entertain me till I find someone to show me how to get back to Azula._

The first scroll has two dragons sitting above a throne looking away from each other. The next one has a lanky man bowing to them. Then burning a purple flame in his hands with the dragons breathing fire in the next. That man now sits on the throne with a wicked smirk and red lines that look like blood drips from the throne. The dragons look down to him and the final one shows the man chained to the bloodied throne. _Well that was a dark story._

Suddenly arms slither around my waist and locks my arms to my side. I look to see Azula give me a wicked smile before resting her chin on my shoulder.

“Found you. This time I won” she whispers into my ear and I shiver in her hold.

“We playing a game?” I stumble out not quite prepared for this. She licks the shell of my ear.

“I told you to keep your eyes open for me. Or where you planning on giving me such an easy prize?” she teases while nibbling on my ear.

“I won’t tell” I say with a smile. She hums before she kisses the sensitive spot on my neck.

“I don’t need you to. Now, I’m wanting my prize” she says breathlessly into my skin.

“And what would that be?” I say matching her tone. I feel her smile. She clicks a brick and part of the wall slides down.

“You” she growls before shoving me into the secret hallway. The door slides back up and she pushes me into a wall and kisses me ferociously. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and close my eyes. We crash and grind into each other, her picking me apart with her lips trailing hot down my neck and teeth biting hickeys into my shoulders when she takes off clothes.

“You’re mine” she growls out and pulls on my thighs encouraging me to wrap my legs around her hips.

“I want to-“ she cuts me off with a kiss and pulls my bottom lip when she moves away.

“Shh. I don’t want you saying anything other than my name. Actually, I want you to scream it out” she orders hotly into my ear before sliding her hands up to my breasts. I moan out and pull her closer to me feeling her clothes rub against me in delicious friction.

She starts kissing down my chest before she wraps her lips around a nipple and slides her hands down to my hips holding them still. I moan out when she licks and sucks, and I wrestle with her headpiece to free her hair. When it is free, I pull on her hair and wretch her back up for a kiss. She growls into the kiss and tightens her grip on my hips enough to bruise. I hold her head in place and pull her back in when she tries to pull away. I gasp as she moves her hips into mine adding more to the boiling pit of my arousal settling in my stomach. Soon enough I let her move away from my lips as I arch desperately into her.

“Azula please” I whine out and I see her eyes widen. One of her hands shot up to my face and two fingers press against my lips.

“I thought I told you to only say my name. It seems you can’t even do that right. But don’t worry, I’m here to help you” she says and pushes her fingers into my mouth and presses down on my tongue. She puts her palm underneath my chin and forces my head back into the wall. I moan out as she dives back into my neck and I feel her other hand slide down for her thumb to glide through my folds. After a while she stops pushing my tongue down and I say her name desperately.

“I knew you would learn fast” she praises into my ear and pushes two fingers into me and lets her hand wrap around my throat lightly. I continue to moan out her name and it seems each time she thrusts harder and harder.

“That’s right. Tell them who owns you, who gets you to these heights of pleasure” she says as she stares at my face. I scream out her name when I climax and slump forward shivering from the aftershocks. She nuzzles into my cheek and moves the hand around my neck into my hair.

“Good girl, y/n. Good girl” she drawls out and whips her fingers on the wall. I only mumble some before moving into the crook of her neck.

“Come now, you can rest back in our room” she sighs out and helps steady me back on to my feet.

“But what about you?” I ask trying but failing at sounding tired.

“Seeing you under my mercy is enough for me” she says and helps put my clothes back on. We go back to her room with are arms linked and a smile on both of our faces.

“You were jealous, weren’t you?” I ask as we open the door and I see her tense up.

“How can I be jealous of someone who is far lower in compatibility with you?” Azula says quickly and I only laugh as I fall on her bed.

“Alright, Azula. I’ll take it. But know that I only want you” I sigh out and melt into the soft sheets. I feel her run her hands on my back and kiss my cheek.

“I have a few reports to file before I join you. Get some rest, tomorrow we can figure out how exactly you will support me and the nation” Azula says before leaving when I hum out in agreement. I drift off to sleep thinking about sitting at the turtle duck pond with Azula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The horny as once again striked! I also have now added some real plot into the mix along with corrupting some more games. Last chapter was tag and this one hide and seek. If you guys can drop some other games that I could corrupt that would be amazing. I'll make sure to credit who gave me the idea!  
> and for you Rono36 it is an au now. I have more direction now that I can confidently say that.  
> Hope you guys have a good day


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth can be just as fun as a dare. Well, only by a little

# Truth or Dare

I hum softly and blink slowly as I wake up in an unfamiliar room feeling an arm around my waist. Where am I again? …Oh right, Azula, the palace, the day of the black sun. I look over my shoulder and grin seeing Azula sleeping peacefully. She even has a small smile on her face. I shuffle to face her and she hums sleepily before pulling me closer when I nuzzle into the crook of her neck. Staying in bed is starting to sound better and better now.

She suddenly opens her eyes and I feel her fingers dig into my back. I keep myself from whimpering and the next moment she lessens her grip.

“I’m not quite used to having someone to wake up to. Especially here” Azula hums out sleepily before running her fingers through my hair.

“Hm I’m not too. I think I’ll never get used to it either” I say with a smile as I pull back to look at her fully.

“Oh? And how’s that?” she says with a smirk that makes my head spin.

“Who would when you have someone so beautiful next to you?” I say and kiss her cheek. I pull away to see her blush some as she hums again. I push some hair out of her eyes and we stare at each other for a while till she sighs.

“We unfortunately can’t just lay here for the whole day. There’s still so much to prepare for the day of the black sun” Azula drawls and starts getting out of her robe. I flip over and get up without looking at her. Azula chuckles some at that.

“You have seen me like this before, dear” she teases and I feel her hand run down my arm.

“I know, but I don’t think we’ll leave this room anytime soon if I looked now” I say feeling the blush on my face. I still remember her not getting her turn from last night and I’m not sure I’ll be able to hold myself back this early in the morning. I feel Azula kiss my shoulder.

“I’m not sure I would argue with that. But I’m sure everyone else would” Azula says breathlessly in my ear. I shiver as she pulls back. _Ok keep your cool y/n. You can have your chance later. Just gotta keep calm till then._

I change pretty quickly and finish by the time I hear Azula growl in frustration. I look back before thinking and, thankfully, only see her struggling with her hair. The topknot was barely holding on and she wrapped her hand in it. I chuckle some as she finally frees her hand.

“Do you want some help?” I ask and put a hand on her shoulder. She frowns and gives me a light blush before sitting down on her knees.

“I usually let the servants ready me for the day, yet I remember you telling me how you find other’s around you while you change to be uncomfortable. So here we are” Azula sighs as I work on her hair.

“Thanks for thinking of me, Azula” I say and kiss her cheek again when she gets up.

“Is it not normal to take the comfort of your girlfriend in mind?” Azula asks and I look away. _Not usually when it comes to me._

“Let’s get going. Don’t want the whole palace to be banging on the door” I say and start leaving. I hear Azula sigh before following me out of the room.

////

////

////

////

Mai throws knifes into targets and I sit down on the side. Ty Lee was going to be here, but she suddenly had something that came up. Sounds more like an excuse but I’m not here to push. Mai gives me a side glance once she finished a few more throws.

“Are you just going to sit there and do nothing? I’m at least trying to pass the time” Mai grumbles out and rolls her eyes when I shrug.

“I’m passing the time too. By watching you. And besides I didn’t know you wanted to talk” I say and Mai looks back to me, stopping mid-throw. She huffs and throws one last knife.

“Well I want to. What, by Agni’s name, do you see in Azula?” she says while turning to me with her arms crossed. I frown to her and cross my arms too. _Why is everyone against me and Azula? Or are they just against Azula?_

“What do you mean?” I say in a dry tone.

“She’s almost tyrannical with you. She scared Ty Lee away from you and the only reason she didn’t do it to me is because I’m with Zuko. She uses fear to keep everyone in place” Mai says with a scowl. I sigh and roll my eyes.

“I’m a bit upset that she’s jealous yes. Enough for me to really make a fuss about it right now? No. By the small looks I’ve seen it makes sense why she’s _tyrannical_ with me. And she can’t hurt me as much as you’re making it out to be” I say and she looks confused at me.

“What? She can literally give you a scar like Zuko and you’re tell me she can’t hurt you?” Mai says with a gesture towards the door.

“I’ve survived a lot worse people than Azula. She still has a moral compass, albeit she rarely follows it” I say dismissively and Mai gaps at me.

“What did you go through?” she asks and I look away. Purple fire flashes in my mind again.

“I don’t want to talk about it” I say harshly.

“Then why did you even bring it up?” She hisses out.

“Because I’m sick of people trying to help me when I don’t need it! I’m not some stupid _oh look pretty girl_ weakling you all think I am! Ty Lee already tried that and I thought you would be too engrossed with your own misery to even try! Guess I was wrong” I say and look back at her with a scowl.

“Then stop acting like one” Mai mumbles and I stand up.

“Then tell me exactly how I’m acting like one? And while you’re at it maybe you could tell me how you’re something else than your misery?” I hiss out and point a finger at her face. Mai only scowls deeper before turning away from me. I take a deep breath. _I rather not get into fights with my girlfriend’s friends._

“Look I get that you’re just trying to keep me safe, but I’m fine. I’ll be able to handle her and whatever happens. Let’s not bring this up again” I say and she looks over her shoulder.

“Sure, whatever” she says in her normal miserable tone. I shake my head but sit back down to watch her throw more knives in silence. I hope Azula and Zuko get out of that war meeting sooner rather than later.

////

////

////

////

Azula sighs as she lays down in the sofa and I can only smile down at her.

“How was the war meeting?” I ask and sit beside her. She opens one eye before pulling me down with her.

“How it is normally. Wondering how we got anywhere with these generals as the head strategists of our nation” she hums and smiles while I wrap my arms around her shoulders.

“And that’s a normal musing for you?” I say and tuck my head in the crook of her neck with a grin.

“Only when I see them. But I wish to discuss something other than idiots believing themselves to be geniuses. Like your support during the day of the black sun” she says and I tense.

“Well I don’t really know what I could do. Like I said before I’m not a fighter. I’m not good with coming up with schemes and strategies either. Really the only thing I’m good with is people. Even then I would say that skill is iffy” I say, thinking back to the fight with Mai. I look up to see Azula looking up at the ceiling in thought. We nearly jump out of the sofa when we heard a squawk. Kai stares up at us with a note in her beak. 

“What you got there, Kai?” I ask and hold out my hand. Kai first rubs her head against it before giving me the note.

“Snowball seems to behave herself when you’re here” Azula huffs and Kai coos up at her.

“Snowball?” I ask looking back at her.

“She’s white and small. A snowball” she explains and moves her head away when Kai flies closer to her.

“Hey, no pulling Kai” I say before opening the note. I hear Kai coo in disappointment.

**Our Daughter, I hope you understand just how quick you are taking this relationship. We don’t worry on how the princess treats you, just the attention it will bring. Your exs might come back hearing about your relationship. We hope you stay safe during the day of the black sun and know that we love you so much.**   
**Love, Your Mom and Dad**

“What does it say?” Azula asks and rubs my back some.

“My parent’s concern about the attention I’ll get being the princess’ girlfriend. They don’t disapprove us though” I say and roll the note before letting it fall to the floor getting back to cuddling Azula. She kisses the crown of my head with a hum as we lay for a while.

“I hope you know I won’t let anyone hurt you” Azula whispers out in a vulnerable tone. I look up at her in shock before giving her a big smile.

“I know, Azula. I’ll do the same thing for you, however I can” I sigh out and give her a kiss. Soon enough after some more cuddling her breathing slows and I see that she’s fallen asleep.

////

////

////

////

“That lunch was really good. Didn’t know there was that many fruits in the world” I say as I stretch out on our bed with a content smile. Azula sits further up with a soft smile.

“One of the luxuries of royalty I’m sure” she hums out letting her eyes roam my body. _Here’s the chance I’ve been waiting for._

“Do you want to play truth or dare?” I say with a smirk she matches quickly.

“Yet there is no winning there” she hums out and runs her hands through my hair.

“But it’s still fun” I chirp out and sit up. She rolls her eyes with a smile.

“Alright then. Truth or dare?” she hums out and put her hand over mine.

“Truth” I say and intertwined our fingers. She looks at me thoughtful before giving me a wicked smile.

“What turns you on the most?” she says seductively, and I blush some with a nervous laugh. _I guess I’m not the only one with a dirty mind right now._

“When you give me orders, it’s really hot. Your turn, truth or dare?” I say and there’s that lustful spark in her eye.

“I’m glad we enjoy the same thing. Truth” she drawls out. _I gotta survive till she says dare._

“What gets you going other than ordering me?” I say and see a small blush on her cheeks.

“When you pull on my hair. I wasn’t expecting it to be that impactful” she sighs out and I grin at her. “Truth or dare” she adds in before I could say anything.

“Truth” I chuckle out and see the flash of disappointment in her eyes. _Who’s going to break first?_

“Would you enjoy bondage? You tied up for me?” Azula sighs out with that blush deepening.

“I haven’t really done it before. I’m willing to try. Truth or dare?” I say. Azula sighs before giving me a wicked smile.

“Dare” she says. I start crawling over to her and her eyes immediately gain that lustful spark. She moves onto her elbows and looks straight at my lips. 

“You let me please you the way I want to” I whisper. She gives me a low chuckle that makes me shiver some. 

“I’m not one to back down from a challenge” she says and lays down across the pillows with her hands by her head. “Come on, y/n. let’s see how you do.”

I dive straight for her lips and shove my hands underneath her shirt and she turns pliable, _submissive_ , underneath me. _Oh, this will be fun._

We quickly undress and I pulled on her hair to nip at her neck. She whines and I feel her hands roam my back before one holds the back of my head.

“I wonder if you would love being teased. To be pushed to the edge some. And praised for it” I whisper into her ear and start playing with her chest and see that blush spread down her neck.

“I-ah, oh” she tries to speak but cuts herself off as I start licking and nipping at her jaw. That spot seems sensitive for her.

“Azula” I sigh out and trail my lips down to her chest. She moans softly at hearing her name spoken like that. She always loved that from me. I sigh her name again before wrapping my lips around her nipple. She cuts off her moan with biting down on her hand before her back arches. I let my hand trail down between her breasts and stop right above the junction of her legs. I pull on her hair again as I move back to her neck.

“You’re doing so well, Azula. Let me take care of you” I say breathlessly and nip at her hand till she lets it slide to the pillow and holds it in a death grip. She gasps out as my fingers slide through her folds. I push two fingers in and let my thumb rub soft circles on her clit that has her moaning out quickly.

“That’s it, Azula. Let it take over. Let me have you, Azula” I hum out kissing at her jaw. I feel her fingers dig into my shoulder as her moans pitch higher and higher. Her back stays in an arch and her moan clips into a whimper as she comes.

“You were so good, Azula. So very good for me” I whisper after giving her a few kisses as I help her with the aftershocks. I pull back to see her doing her best to catch her breath and still look dazed with pleasure. I smile down to her and kiss her till she hums out some. 

Suddenly I’m looking up at her and she looks down at me like a predator looking at their prey. _Oh, I think I might be getting some payback._

She quickly digs through the drawer and comes up with some ribbon before she devours my lips. I help her some by already crossing my wrists above my head and she hums out her approval. She wraps the ribbon around them and the headrest before she towers above me with that look again and this time, I shiver under it.

“Tug” she orders as one hand rest between my breasts. I do a few tugs on the ribbon to make sure it’s secured and Azula rolls her hips on my stomach with a wicked smile.

“Tell me if you don’t like it” she sighs out and I nod. She immediately dives for the sensitive spot on my neck and starts tweaking my nipples. I moan loud and start moving in time with her rolls. She growls some and moves a hand to keep me still.

“You’re mine now” she growls out as she pulls fully away letting her hands rest underneath my heaving chest. “Beg for me” she orders and I whine up at her.

“Please, Azula. Please, I need you” I say breathlessly and she gives me a lustful chuckle before sliding down my body. She wraps her arms around my thighs as she kisses them staring right at me. I tug at the ribbon wanting to push her head down to speed her up.

“Azula, Azula please” I whimper out when I feel her breath on me.

“I’m not one who likes being teased” she hums out before she does a long lick at me. I whimper again and throw my head back. Her fingers dig into my thighs as she growls out _look at me_. I look back at her to see her grin up at me and loosen her grip some.

“Though I absolutely love teasing you. I love how desperate you get for me. Beg to come” she drawls before diving in. I moan out her name over and over again till she starts to slow down when I was so close.

“Azula, oh Agni, Azula. Please, please, _please let me come_ ” I gasp out between moans and she hums till I come screaming. She massages my thighs as she goes back to kissing them. I finally let my head roll back as I do my best to catch my breath. I feel Azula kiss her way back up and looks down at me with a satisfied smirk.

“You look like you enjoyed yourself, for the both of them” I sigh out as she unties my hands before letting our foreheads touch.

“I will admit, you have some skill. Though I don’t know how often I’ll let you do that. How was being tied up?” she whispers before rolling to my side. I shuffle to face her again and wrap my arms around her.

“I liked it. Has some more thrill to it” I mumble out as I nuzzle her cheek. She hums and gives me a sweet kiss. I yawn and rest my head underneath her chin.

“I’m gonna take a nap. Wake me up when dinner comes around” I mumble out with her laughing at me some.

“Of course, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! I finally finished this chapter! Like I said before with bunnyears, this fic isn't my main focus so it's an on off type of thing. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> So here's this now. I was trying to write for the One of a Kind Thief but my mind kept coming back to this. So I hope you guys enjoyed it. this is my first smut so any feedback on that would be nice. And I may or may not have this be more than a oneshot. if the horny attacks like it did before then it probably have another chapter. Hope you guys have a good day and see you next time! Comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
